


My Love

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Aziraphale Is Soft, Aziraphale has a stuffed animal addiction, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale presents as full male while working or in public, Aziraphale watches and reads porn, Crowley and Aziraphale switch based on how they're feeling, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is unbearably soft when it comes to Aziraphale, Don't Kill Me, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Go Easy On Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Smut, Sometimes Azi worries about his weight, Thanks to Gabriel, The smut isn't too descriptive though unlike most of my works, This is terrible, This is what happens when a character is too much like you in personality, This is what happens when insecurity meets fandom, Trans Male Character, Trans Presenting Aziraphale(sometimes), and a stuffed animal of a black snake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: This is something I wrote that started as a challenge and will become a multichapter thing.I apologize to anyone who reads this.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> All sexy related stuff is marked with ** and ended with **.  
Also, my headcanon for Azi is that he has an 'Effort' when he's working or in public and when he's alone or even if it's just Crowley with him he presents himself in a unique way (he's trans presenting), I also see him and Crowley as switches based on how they're feeling so don't think for a second that I'm on writing Azi as bottom, I also headcanon Azi as being in the asexuality spectrum based on his personality quirks and how he reacts to Crowley on top of the fact that he's an angel.
> 
> Alot of this hits close to home and I am very insecure in myself so I explore with my writing, I'm asexual/trans and happen to be a switch depending on the situation, and am very awkward so my writing is how I cope, please do not be harsh. I'm trying my best okay?
> 
> If transgender characters offend you don't read it, if gay characters offend you don't read this, if asexuality offends you don't read this, if switch characters offend you don't read this.

Crowley looks at his wine glass as if it held the answers to his problems, it _might_, it might _not_, actually it probably won't even make him feel better, he's just drinking because he's lonely, and sad, though he'll never admit it, though his subconscious mind tells him he needs to speak his true feelings to Aziraphale he doesn't, simply put because he's scared, the thought of Aziraphale _rejecting_ him even on a friend level again has got him down. 

He looks up, thinking hard before he speaks, "I know I'm not really part of your flock anymore…but I must admit… I am distressed? No, sad… without Aziraphale… I believe humans call this…. _Love_… yes love…. I know what I am, I know what Az is…but I want to love Aziraphale, I… need to… please give me the strength I need to tell my Angel…. Please grant an old snake his only wish…"

As usual, no one answered his pleas so he finished his glass of wine then got ready for bed, he _likes_ sleep, he _loves_ it in fact, and sometimes he hugs his pillows just to think about the precious shy angel he adores. He finds his favorite pajamas soft black pants and an old well loved Queen T-shirt and shuffles to bed, flopping face first into his pillows. He lays there for a moment before getting under the covers and clinging to a big pillow while his head rests on his normal one, closing his eyes and letting himself sleep. 

Little does he know, Aziraphale has a similar nightly routine, though, for the angel, it's tea and a completely random black snake plush that he clings to, he has way too many stuffed animals but his favorite is his snake that reminds him of Crowley, though he'll never admit that. He wished he had more courage, wished he wasn't an angel sometimes, when the loneliness sinks in as he clings to this giant stuffed snake, while thinking about the demon it reminds him of. He sighs. 

"Mother….help me… I think I've fallen for Crowley…but he's a demon…. And I'm an angel… we can't. But I want to… I…._love_ him... " he sighs sadly and huffs before making himself sleep to take his troubled mind off of the fact that he is not hugging his demon. 

Now, upon the admissions, from both the angel and the demon, and the fact they have been together for so long but not actually together, truly, their wishes will be granted in time, with the world being safe, they need their own happiness and if this is what they truly want, they shall have this reward. 

\-----

Crowley awakes in the morning with a start, he looks around to check for intruders because he swore a sound woke him. He starts getting ready for the day by terrifying his plants, and wandering sassily through his clothing until he found the perfect outfit and got some coffee, he wonders vaguely how Aziraphale's morning routine is and snorts at the thought of the angel climbing out of bed sleepily in his underwear and a button up shirt. 

He wasn't too far off of course, Aziraphale slept in boxers and soft pajama button ups, but he doesn't _climb_ out of bed, more like he falls off because he has trouble sleeping, he can't stay asleep because he worries about Crowley. After falling off the bed this morning he pads downstairs to make tea, hair an utter mess he fixes it while he waits and thinks about what pristine light colored suit he should wear. 

After Crowley's normal 3 cups of coffee he decides he wants to attempt to talk to Aziraphale again, he actually takes the time to brush his teeth because he knows the angel would notice if he had bad breath. He leaves his home after another round of terrifying his plants. 

As Aziraphale got dressed he vaguely wonders about his belly, he'd seen so many humans be finicky about their weight, and Gabriel had said he’d needed to _‘lose the gut’_, he wonders what Crowley thinks of him and his round belly, his plump limbs and hands. He wonders why it _even matters_, they can't even be together, though he wishes it wasn't that way, and today, _it will change_, though he doesn't know it yet, all will change for the angel and his love. 

\-----

As Crowley stand in front of the miracle shop, that no matter what ends up back to normal after anything, he almost walks away, but then he sees his angel, swaying abit to some unknown tune, for some unknown reason, and he caves, he opens the door, startling Aziraphale abit, the angel turning to look at him, very flustered. 

Aziraphale speaks as calmly as his flustered mind will allow, "Crowley… what are you doing here?"

Crowley just stares for a moment, taking in Aziraphale's outfit choice, a pale blue suit shirt with a light cream vest and matching cream colored pants, and brown loafers, his favorites, and a dark blue bow tie. Crowley swallows hard, his angel is _too beautiful_. And there it is, _courage_, to speak up. 

"Angel?" Crowley starts, abit unsure, but it gets Aziraphale's attention. 

"Are you alright Crowley, dear?" Aziraphale asks cautiously. 

"I'm not sure… but I can try… I've known you, for just over 6,000 years, and over the time, I've gotten to know, _and see you_, and all of your wonderful qualities. You are absolutely beautiful in all ways, and I can't bare to be apart from you, everytime I am, I am miserable and I know why, and I prayed, I prayed so much, for you, I know I'm a demon, and you're an angel, but I feel amazing with you, humans call it love… I'm in love with you Aziraphale." he takes a moment to breathe, watching Aziraphale's face change from worry, to surprise, to adoration, and back to worry, then sadness. 

"Angel?" he asks the angel softly. 

Aziraphale bites his lip before speaking, "Crowley, I…" before he could finish a brilliant light passed through the room, and Aziraphale felt it, a blessing, God's blessing, his parent has given him a rare gift and he feels tears, but smiles sweetly as he fidgets abit, taking a deep breath. "I love you too Crowley."

Crowley looks up for a moment and smiles abit crooked before focusing back on his angel and crossing the room, reaching for him once he's close enough to pull him into a hug, the smaller being going willingly and clinging to him. "So… what do we do? I've heard there's no wrong way to love, but I want to be careful with you." Crowley explains softly. 

Aziraphale snorts and chuckles, "Dear, I'm an angel, I can handle many things, I'm not going to break…hopefully."

Crowley smirks abit, "Would it be alright to kiss you now? I've waited so long to _kiissss_ you and I believe it's overdue."

Aziraphale becomes flustered again and nods slowly, feeling his face heat up when Crowley cups his cheek to kiss him softly, he kisses back just as softly and upon parting it he hides his face on Crowley's shoulder. 

"Beautiful, shy, angel. Your lips are soft by the way." Crowley says with a smile, petting the angel's hair and marvelling at the softness. "Good God you're so _ssssoft_… you're just soft all over aren't you?"

Aziraphale straightens up to look at him directly, _"Crowley!"_

"It's a compliment Angel, your hair is soft too, so is your skin… I felt the need to let you know that I like that." Crowley explains with a half smirk.

Aziraphale takes a moment to process this information and blushes lightly, "Oh, well that- I suppose that's alright then…"

Crowley's eyes narrow abit, "Wait, did you think I was _insulting_ you Angel?"

"Humans seem to be very worried about their bodies, especially _'plump'_ bodies like mine… I think I just got worried about it too." Aziraphale explains carefully. 

Crowley looks at him in wonder and hugs him closer with a hiss and speaks, "You spend too much time around humans, you're perfect Angel, absolutely beautiful and I happen to find your body lovely, I mean, I've only seen you in clothes, but I find you to be absolutely amazing."

Aziraphale gets flustered again and squirms abit, face reddened he looks up at Crowley to find the demon grinning. "What?"

"Your face is red Angel" 

Aziraphale huffs and stills, "It's your fault"

"Says the one who said the Almighty's plan was _'ineffable'_" Crowley says with a smirk. 

Aziraphale simply gives up in that moment and drops his head to Crowley's shoulder, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Drink wine and cuddle, or read and cuddle, I don't care as long as I can touch you."

Aziraphale sighs and fidgets abit with the skinny scarf Crowley is wearing, and thinks for a moment, he wants to be close to Crowley too, he's finally gotten his parent's blessing and he wants to do so many things. 

"I think, I just want to cuddle… for now"

Crowley croons, "_Sssoft_. You're soft. But I like that, I think I can wait a little while longer, I've waited this long, right?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No Angel, you're too innocent for your own good."

"Crowley dear, is that...does it bother you?" Aziraphale asks sincerely. 

Crowley sighs and kisses Aziraphale's hair softly, "Never Angel, _never_, because you're mine, and you make me happy."

Aziraphale hugs him again, wondering about how he got lucky enough to be able to. 

"Well. Since we're cuddling, follow me." Aziraphale motions for Crowley to follow him to his room, blushing and thanking the Almighty that Crowley can't see how ruffled his feathers are right now. 

Crowley follows him of course, watching his ass as he walks, frustrated at just how many layers the angel wears, "Angel, I have a question-" he stops as they've arrived at Aziraphale's room, the angel fidgeting, embarrassed in that moment as he watches Crowley's eyes scan the books and _the stuffed animals_, then focuses on the stuffed black snake with golden eyes, narrowing his eyes at its placement.

"Is that a black _snake_ plush?" he asks, putting two and two together immediately, as Aziraphale's face gets an even more interesting shade of red and he begins to try to apologize or explain himself and Crowley holds his hand up to stop him. 

"You got it because of me, it made you think of my snake form, _correct_?" he waits and watches Aziraphale nod slowly, then continues, "you've had it for years haven't you? It certainly looks it… you hug it every night I assume?" another nod and more flustered fidgeting, "So you mean to tell me, that you think of me _so_ much, and love me _ssso_ much, that you bought this _thing_, and cuddle it _every night_\- Thinking of me?"

Aziraphale fidgets more, "It's not like I could just tell you I loved you all those years, that your smile, charm, charisma, and your _kindness_ made me love you more than _life_, or that when you asked for holy water I felt like my entire existence was being ripped apart, and I cried so many times worrying that you'd just end up drinking it because I was afraid of what would happen if I said yes…if I gave in, and got what _I wanted_."

It was now Crowley's turn to be flustered, he fumbles for words for a moment, "Y-you really feel all that? But I attempted to court you for years. You really do love me… Angel, why so long?"

"I was afraid there would be...consequences, thought the Almighty might _smite me_." Aziraphale explains quietly, and Crowley sees the open vulnerability, and because the angel's thoughts went elsewhere, his wings reappeared and Crowley could really see just how flustered his angel was, so he moved to go sit on the angel's bed, patting the spot next to him as he toes his shoes off.

"Come here Angel, let me hold you, please?" Crowley asks softly, Aziraphale nods and comes to sit next to him, facing him, and Crowley hugs him, flopping onto his side carefully so he doesn't injure the angel's wings, "your wings are just as beautiful as you are." he whispers, smiling abit when Aziraphale blushes again.

"I need to put them back-" Crowley stopped him with a gentle finger to his lips.

"Leave them out for now, should we move up to the pillows?" the demon asks softly, and Aziraphale nods, sitting up to take off his shoes and delicately place them by his bed before moving to lay next to Crowley- he'd moved while the angel removed his shoes, timidly touching the demon's cheek, thumbing over his tattoo and Crowley sighs, turning his face abit to kiss the angel's palm. 

"Crowley, why?" Aziraphale begins and Crowley looks at him from the corner of his eyes and smiles against his palm before facing him again.

"You're just soft Angel, and I love that about you." Crowley explains simply, and Aziraphale got abit flustered again, watching Crowley seem to make a decision on decide to kiss his palm again, then gently holds his hand up more to kiss his wrist and Aziraphale makes a sound that he doesn't understand what or why it happened. 

"O-Oh my- W-what kind of sound did I??" Aziraphale asks surprised. 

"Your wrists are sensitive apparently Angel" Crowley says before kissing his wrist again. 

Aziraphale's reaction was immediate, he made the sound again, his feathers ruffling abit and he blushes, _"Crowley"_ he says in a rush of air, and tries to hide his face from the demon, Crowley just smirks and moves his hand to pet Aziraphale's nearly white hair, gently running his fingers through the curls. 

"I'll only do things that you are comfortable with Angel." Crowley explains softly, his hand pausing and he looks at the angel's pure white wings, "May I touch them?"

Aziraphale looks at Crowley, then turns his head to follow what Crowley was looking at and gets very flustered, "Crowley dear, they're very sensitive, I don't- I don't know if it's the best idea to-" he notices Crowley's wings appearing from the corner of his eye and looks directly at the demon.

"If it makes you more comfortable, now we're both exposed." Crowley says softly, eyes focusing on Aziraphale's lips, "I want to kiss you again." he admits, cupping the angel's cheek. 

"Then kiss me" Aziraphale says, and Crowley does, he kisses him abit more persistent than before, the angel sighing as he kisses back, he gets so into the intimacy of the kiss that he doesn't notice Crowley stealthily reaching for his wing, but in the moment that Crowley buries his hand in the soft feathers, stroking the sensitive skin beneath, Aziraphale breaks the kiss with a startled moan, eyes closed and face a lovely shade of pink. 

Crowley watches his face, taking in every detail, he buries his other hand in the feathers of the opposite wing, giving it the same attention, Aziraphale opens his eyes, locking in eye contact with Crowley, "Crowley" he says in a soft tone, making the demon pause.

"Is this alright Angel?" he asks abit worried, but Aziraphale nods and smiles abit.

"It…feels quite nice, may I?" he gestures a hand to Crowley's wings and Crowley snorts and nods.

"I'm _wrist deep_ in your wings Angel, it's only fair" Crowley says with a smile, and Aziraphale tenderly pets his wings, stroking the feathers with a spark of wonder in his eyes, his feathers are so soft, Crowley sighs softly at the gentle touches, continuing to rub and pet Aziraphale's wings, enjoying the soft sounds he pulls from the angel.

Crowley gets curious and moves his hands closer to the base of his wings and Aziraphale keens, surprised, he hides his face in the crook of Crowley's neck, and Crowley smiles abit. 

"Does it feel good Angel?" he asks softly and the angel nods abit. 

"Good. Confusing? My body feels- tingly, hot? Crowley is this feeling...normal- for our vessels?" Aziraphale asks, abit concerned, after all, he's still learning his vessel, even after 6,000+ years, and having lost it and Adam _remaking_ it, he's learning _all over again_. 

"That's completely normal Angel, humans call it being aroused, or as younger humans say _'horny'_" Crowley explains, and Aziraphale snorts, "I know what arousal is, I've just- n-never had it this intense before, it's v-very hard to resist you, you're so _good_" Crowley blushes abit and kisses him softly at this admission, and smirks abit "Can I continue until…"

Aziraphale looks at him, abit confused, "Until _what_?" he asks and Crowley smiles at him.

"I'll show you Angel" he smirks and continues to basically fondle Aziraphale's wings, kissing the angel every few moments, smirking into a kiss when the angel's hips start moving of their own accord.

"Angel… you're so beautiful" Crowley whispers as he kisses his jawline, gently dragging his fingers along the feathers that hide the angel's oil glands and Aziraphale's eyes fall closed as he lets out a moan, hips stuttering abit as he grasps at Crowley's shoulders. Crowley kisses him in his blissful state, gentle touches of his lips, and once the angel calms down some he smiles at him. 

"How was that Angel?" Crowley asks softly. 

Aziraphale blushes, "Euphoric…but now my trousers are a mess. Why am I always a _mess_ around you?"

Crowley chuckles, "Because you _love_ me, would you like to get up and change Angel?"

Aziraphale nods and Crowley helps him up, watching as the angel's wings disappear and he takes off his clothes, stopping when he's in his underwear and button up, fidgeting abit. 

"What's wrong Angel?" Crowley asks, and stands, his own wings hiding, "I'll undress too if it would make you comfortable" 

Aziraphale looks up at him, "Please?"

Crowley nods and kisses his forehead before starting to undress, "Crowley dear, why do you have 6 nipples?" 

Crowley finishes taking off his shirt, "Well Angel, I read somewhere once that demons have too many nipples," he tosses his shirt to the floor, "And decided to give myself 6 nipples, to freak them out."

"Oh." Aziraphale responds, and blushes when Crowley pushes down his pants and steps out of them before standing up straight again.

"What about you Angel? How many nipples do you have, or Do you have any?"

"Of course I do. Just- Don't you _dare_ laugh!" Aziraphale says before delicately unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Why would I laugh at-" Crowley breaks off in a snort of stifled laughter. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale says abit loud. 

"Sorry Angel, but one's higher" Crowley says with a smile. 

"I know that!" Aziraphale blushes, embarrassed. 

"Angel, calm down, there's nothing wrong with it, I like it, it's unique and I think you're perfect and I love everything about you" Crowley explains sweetly. 

"O-Oh…thank you dear." Aziraphale says shyly. 

"You're welcome Angel" Crowley smiles at him. 

"Your inner angel is showing dear" Aziraphale says with a small smile. 

"Only for you Angel" Crowley says, gently kissing the angel.

Aziraphale kisses back softly and sighs into it when Crowley gently holds his hands. 

When they part Aziraphale nuzzles Crowley's shoulder.

"You still need to change your underwear Angel" Crowley says, caressing his cheek, Aziraphale looks at him shyly. 

"I know, I just- I don't really keep my…well my _masculine_ parts. When I'm not in public." Aziraphale explains, flustered, and Crowley blushes, "Oh…um, well, I love you, no matter how you have your body Angel, as long as you're yourself." now Crowley is flustered and fidgets abit. 

**

Aziraphale blushes and turns to move to his dresser and gets a new pair of boxers, and pulls the wet pair off and Crowley takes a sharp inhale of breath, "Your ass is beautiful." Crowley blurts out and Aziraphale turns abit to look at him and accidentally reveals himself and Crowley blushes, "Angel- Not fair- God you're beautiful"

Aziraphale blushes deeply and Crowley holds his hand out for him, "Can I- rather um… will you let me touch you? Like this, Angel?"

Aziraphale gasps, "Crowley I- I've never..." the realization that the angel is a _**virgin**_ sinks in and Crowley bites his lip, thinking for a moment before speaking, "Alright, that...I can help you with it if-" 

"Dear, I know how to masturbate, I just...I've never had sex before…" Aziraphale admits shyly.

"I got that Angel, I'm just…" Crowley steps closer, and Aziraphale blushes and looks down shyly, but notices Crowley's movements are slightly stuttered, and then notices why, and looks confused.

"What?" Crowley asks. 

"You're erect."

Crowley looks down, "Well, yes, that happens when I'm aroused, and that happens alot when I'm around you…"

Aziraphale blushes at this admission, and walks back to Crowley, laying the clean underwear on the bed and looks at Crowley, eyes travelling down, "So… that joke about having two?"

"I could miracle the other one if you'd like." Crowley says playfully, and Aziraphale looks abit thoughtful, "Does it hurt?"

"Angel, I'd make sure you never hurt, you should know that by now" Crowley explains, and the angel holds his hand, he smiles, "I'd make love to you so tenderly you'll forget your name, Angel"

Aziraphale blushes and Crowley kisses his cheek softly, "Though, I'll only do what you're comfortable with, you're in charge Angel" the angel blushes more and looks up at him sweetly, "I trust you dear" Crowley smiles and moves to sit down, getting Aziraphale closer to him, "Could you sit in my lap Angel?".

Aziraphale blushes and does as he's told, Crowley smiles and gently runs his hands up the angel's thighs and hips, caressing his body gently, and kissing his neck and jawline, smiling at the soft sighs and hitches in the angel's breath, "So beautiful my Angel".

Aziraphale lets Crowley gently explore, enjoying the feeling of the demon's hands on his body, moaning when Crowley latches onto his nipple, sucking it softly as he brought a hand up to play with the other. Aziraphale buries his hand in Crowley's ginger hair, hips twitching abit. 

"Crowley" he moans softly, and Crowley lets go, looking at him.

"Too much?" he asks quietly, the angel blushes and shakes his head. 

"I just- I want to kiss you again…" he admits and Crowley smiles, kissing him deeply, forked tongue dancing with the angel's, drawing moans from him and swallowing the lovely sounds, he reaches around to grab handfuls of the angel's ass, causing him to moan and buck his hips.

They continue kissing for a few minutes, Crowley mapping Aziraphale’s mouth, and Aziraphale enjoying it and moaning into the kiss while Crowley kneaded the soft round flesh of his ass, his hips making little movements sometimes, eventually the feeling gets him so riled up he has to part the kiss, panting abit from the sheer intensity of it all, Crowley pants abit too, his forked tongue lulling slightly out, he smirks at _his angel_.

Aziraphale touches his forehead to Crowley’s, sighing as he does, “Please keep exploring…’ he asks softly, looking into Crowley’s eyes as he pulls back abit, only to blush and touch Crowley’s cheek gently as the demon smiles abit and turns to kiss his palm.

“Anything for you my angel” he says like a prayer, soft and filled with love.

Aziraphale keeps his attention on Crowley, and not his own nervousness, the demon gently smoothes his hands over his thighs, up to his hips gently rubbing them and making the angel sigh softly with it, he runs his hands gently over his soft belly and up his chest, smirking at the huff he got for intentionally not going lower, he then decides to gently thumb over his nipples and the angel does a full body shiver, goosebumps raising on his pale skin, Crowley runs his tongue along the pulsepoint on his throat and Aziraphale’s eyes flutter shut as he moans.

“_Ssso_ fucking beautiful my angel…” Crowley says as he moves his hands to the angel’s soft thighs again, gently rubbing his inner thighs with thumbs, and sucks a mark onto his throat when he moans, in result the moan is much louder because of this and Aziraphale grips his shoulders because he can’t figure out anything else to do with his hands.

_“Crowley!”_ Aziraphale gasps in a nearly hysterical voice, this makes Crowley stop and check on him, he stops rubbing his thighs and looks at him concerned, asking softly, “Was that too much love?”

Aziraphale kisses him so excitedly he leans into him, Crowley lets himself lean back to the point he ends up on his back on the bed, Aziraphale coming with him, he moves his hands back to the angel’s ass, kneading the soft flesh again while they kiss, swallowing the beautiful sounds the blonde makes.

Upon parting the kiss, he’s worked the angel up so much that his hips are just rocking of their own accord, “Angel, Are you _sssure_ you want to do _thiiisss_?” he’s lost the ability to control his hisses, but he doesn’t care, he’s more concerned about his angel, who is rocking into him in a slow way that he’s almost positive is going to kill or discorperate him, he keeps his self control though, he never wants to hurt Aziraphale, and he’ll go as slow as possible if he has to, if it’s what the angel asks, he’d literally do _anything_ for him, really.

_“Please Crowley”_ Aziraphale says, and he sounds utterly wrecked, Crowley holds him still and he whines in protest until the demon flips them and gets him over to the pillows so quickly he thinks he’s pulled a minor miracle, he moans when Crowley starts leaving more hickeys on his neck and collarbones, few accidental bites in between because he’s having difficulties keeping his fangs in check at this point, he also feels Crowley’s hands reverently exploring and groping his thighs and ass, he grabs at Crowley’s shoulders again, gasping and moaning with all the attention.

“Angel, _my_ angel, _Aziraphale_” Crowley flicks his tongue across his chest a few times, he can smell and taste sweat and sweets and it’s almost intoxicating in a way, he slowly drifts his right hand toward the angel’s groin, stopping just at his upper inner thigh, sitting up abit to look the angel in his pretty blue eyes.

“Are you _sssure_, with _thiiisss_ part, I can wait angel, we don’t have to-” Aziraphale nods, and kisses his cheek, he truly trusts that Crowley wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Please Crowley, I can’t wait any longer” he smiles when the demon tenderly kisses him and moans when his hand reaches its intended destination and moaning still, he hugs Crowley over his shoulders as Crowley gently and slowly opens him up, kissing him everywhere he can get his mouth on from where he is.

By the time Crowley decides he’s ready he’s already reached his limit and orgasmed again, and a quarter way to another, the demon had at some point managed to get his boxers off, and miracled a condom, which made Aziraphale blush, “Dear, why?”

“Do you have the inner _partsss_ that go with your outer effort?” Crowley asks seriously and Aziraphale turns a deep red.

“W-well no, I never do the insides above it because I never p-put that much thought into it…so…” the angel explains embarrassed and Crowley kisses his heated cheek softly.

“So no on the condom then?”

“Well, I have no uterus or ovaries.” Aziraphale says quietly and Crowley nods and kisses him softly before adjusting his position.

“Tell me if you’re hurting or need me to slow down love” Crowley says and Aziraphale nods, gently running his fingers through the soft hair at the base of the redhead’s skull.

“I will Dear”

With that Crowley very carefully did what his angel wanted, and did as he’d promised and made love to him tenderly, softly, and slow, and Aziraphale damn near did forget his own name, and when they were done he lay burrowed bonelessly into Crowley’s side with his head on his chest, listening to his heart a tired smile on his face as Crowley pet his hair sleepily.

**

“Crowley?”

“Yes my angel?”

“Thank you”

“No need to thank me love” Crowley explains.

“But I want to…” Aziraphale says.

“I love you angel” Crowley says and kisses the top of the angel’s head.

“I love you too dear” Aziraphale says, seeking his free hand to hold it, entwining their fingers.

They fell asleep like that, bundled in the angel’s blankets, in his bed, happy that they can now love each other freely.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I gave Azi my stuffed animal addiction. I thought it'd be cute.


End file.
